


Don't

by KpopLife



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Body Image, Gen, Love, Poetry, Self-Esteem Issues, my brain is shit rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopLife/pseuds/KpopLife
Summary: TW: BODY IMAGE, THIS IS SOME DEPRESSING SHITThoughts late at night of love and body image





	Don't

Every person  
Every post  
Don't think, don't feel, don't love

Every grab at protruding flesh  
Every image of rolling skin  
Don't deserve, don't allow, don't get

**Author's Note:**

> I don't promote this thinking, I don't even like it myself but I just thought I'd get it out


End file.
